


Of Magic and Propriety

by bobblemonkey2



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Bridgerton, F/M, Historical Fantasy, Jane Austen - Freeform, Magic, multi-chapter, pride and prejudice - Freeform, regency inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobblemonkey2/pseuds/bobblemonkey2
Summary: Sophie Hatter is an unfortunate debutante about to enter her second season as a single woman - but after a chance encounter with the caddish Wizard Howl, her luck begins to change.
Relationships: Lettie Hatter & Sophie Hatter, Lettie Hatter/Prince Justin | Turnip Head/Ben Sullivan | Wizard Suliman, Sophie Hatter/Howl Pendragon
Comments: 36
Kudos: 60





	1. In Which Sophie and Lettie Make Their Debut

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been watching Bridgerton and reading Pride and Prejudice, and I thought it would be fun to put Sophie and Howl into a regency-inspired era/world (still keeping the magical aspect of DWJ's canon though)! I'm not sure where this story is going or if I'll even continue, so let me know what you think.

Market Chipping was a town obsessed with propriety. What a woman wore to the bakery was paid more attention to than the affairs of the state - one frill out of place, one hair untamed, or too much skin on show could foil a young woman’s chances of a fortunate match, not to mention ruin her family’s good name for the rest of living memory. Because of this, a great deal was riding on the head of Miss Sophie Hatter; once the daughter of a poor hatter, her family had risen through the ranks to join the likes of high society, and since her stepmother’s marriage to the extremely wealthy (but rather boring) Mr Sacheverell Smith the Hatter family’s rank had only been further elevated. It was a great shame then that Sophie, the eldest of three, had not managed to find a suitable match last debutante season - it wasn’t due to her looks, as many around town had remarked that she was indeed very pretty, albeit without the delicate features that usually marked a girl as such. Nor was it to do with her manners or education, for she was known to be well read and polite, though perhaps a tad shy. There was nothing pointedly wrong with her character at all, but yet she had failed to secure the attention of any eligible young man, preferring instead to forgo fancy balls and promenades for the simple life of a hatter, which she had never managed to grow out of. This season, however, was different, as she would be joined by her younger sister, Lettie, a raven-haired beauty who had already received nine proposals, whose debut was bound to be the most talked about in town.

‘It is simply too tight, mother!’ Lettie exclaimed the evening before her first season as she was being painfully fastened into her corset by one of the many maids her stepmother, Fanny, had employed upon marrying Mr Smith.

‘Nonsense! I hear Lady Butterworth’s daughter has a waist of 24 inches, and I’ll be damned if you don’t outdo her,’ Fanny replied. Sophie meanwhile was sunken into the chez-longe in the corner of the room, unbothered by the events that were unfolding before her. ‘Oh darling, please do sit up,’ her mother warned, ‘your chest will sag before you hit twenty-five if you slouch so.’ Sophie did as such - she often found it best not to argue with Fanny, especially in the moods she got into around this time of year. Besides, she was sure to leave her eldest daughter alone soon enough with Lettie being the star of the season.

‘What will it matter if my waist is a few inches wider - it’s not as if the men will be going around with a tape measure tomorrow evening just to check!’ Lettie protested, far less concerned with being the season’s ‘incomparable’ than her mother.

‘Nonetheless, the smaller the better!’ Fanny concluded and the maid continued to tighten Lettie’s corset until she was on the brink of fainting. ‘Gorgeous! I’m certain you shall be the diamond of the season!’ She cast her eyes to Sophie who was still looking rather glum in her dowdy grey dress - her mother had always wanted her to wear green to offset her reddish-gold hair, but Sophie was comfortable in grey, she assured her. ‘Oh darling I wish you wouldn’t look so moody - with Lettie having her pick of men you’re sure to get one of her eligible cast-offs.’

Sophie scoffed. ‘Wouldn’t that be a dream,’ she rolled her eyes.

’Sarcasm is an ugly trait in a girl your age, you know,’ her mother warned, before sauntering out of the room to one of the many other’s their excessive mansion boasted, followed by her gaggle of servants.

‘I can let it out for you tomorrow before the ball, don’t worry sister,’ Sophie perked up once the two were alone.

‘And what should we do if Fanny double checks?’ 

‘I happen to be in possession of a false tape measure,’ Sophie said in a hushed tone as she walked up behind her sister. ‘It reads two inches smaller than it actually is.’

‘You really are a genius!’ Lettie giggled before embracing her sister into a hug.

‘You learn a thing or two when you’ve been out in society this long,’ Sophie sighed, and Lettie’s smile wavered.

‘I’m sure you’ll find a match this year - any man would be a fool not to want you.’

‘Then we must live in a town of fools,’ Sophie said.

———

The debutante ball arrived much quicker than either of the girls would have liked, with day passing in the blink of an eye and darkness prevailing at an abnormal pace. After bidding farewell to their youngest sister, Martha, who was only fifteen and as thus, not old enough to go out into society, Sophie, Lettie, Fanny and Mr Smith, bundled into their gaudy carriage to be transported to the Royal Palace at Kingsbury where the ball was to be held. Once again, this ride (which Sophie had remembered being rather long whenever she travelled there by herself) was a short one, and within what seemed like minutes, the party were exiting their carriage with the help of a few dutiful footmen.

Up close, the Palace was a lot more daunting than Sophie recalled. Its huge spires reached the tips of the clouds up above, and seemed to lean and sway like great willows, though perhaps that was just Sophie’s nerves. Fanny, of course, was rather more excited than her eldest daughter, and swept Lettie, who dazzled in a deep blue sparkling gown, away immediately. Sophie, meanwhile, trundled behind reluctantly, her normally bright complexion now as grey as the silk dress she donned. 

Inside, the Palace foyer was aglow with palpable excitement, as each debutante and their over-bearing mothers readied themselves with last minute additions - a pin there, a bit of rouge there - before the grand doors were opened up into the ballroom, where the Royals, members of high society, and most importantly, the eligible bachelors were ready and waiting. Sophie and Lettie, who had been tactfully placed at the rear of the crowd by their ever-scheming mother, rolled their eyes in unison at the melodrama of it all, before being shot a stern look by Fanny which told them to behave. When it came to them, the girls followed Claudia Butterworth to take a turn about the room. As predicted, all eyes lay on Lettie, while Sophie did her best to blend into her surroundings - she might have sworn for a moment that she actually turned invisible, had it not been for Lettie’s poised arm entwined with hers that reminded her she was still there. A number of men of varying rank smiled at the middle Miss Hatter - even the Duke of Chatsworth, famed for being stoic, was moved by her beauty. Just as Sophie was feeling dizzy, their turn came to an end, and the party erupted into chatter and clinking of glasses.

‘Well done Lettie! Did you see how many suitors took notice of you? I’m sure by tomorrow you’ll be drowning in proposals!’ Fanny exclaimed before being swept off to get some punch by Mr Smith.

‘You were very graceful,’ Lettie regarded her sister.

‘Please, I was as wooden as a rake - if not for you I’m sure I would have tripped and landed face down in front of the King!’ Sophie chuckled. ‘You really look beautiful, Lettie.’

‘Well thank you,’ she smiled sweetly, ‘I’m just pleased I can breathe thanks to you.’

The girls had enjoyed each other’s company only a few moments before Lettie was accosted by several gentlemen, all keen to get her something to drink, take her for a dance, or invite her out for tea next week. Sophie sensed her unwelcomeness, and slipped out into the courtyard to catch her breath.

The night was cold, but the young Hatter didn’t mind, for the cold reminded her that she existed even when she escaped the attentions of mostly everyone at the ball. The patio was lined with rose bushes, with flowers of every colour, even colours Sophie had never seen on a rose before - deep purples, emerald greens, and dramatic reds, all shining brightly against the darkness of the night. 

‘Aren’t you beautiful,’ she said quietly to the bushes, and they seemed to blush. Sophie had always found talking to things that could not talk back a wonderful pastime. ‘Do you mind if I pick one of you?’ The flowers did not protest, so she picked one of the emerald roses and pressed it to her nose. ‘I should like to make a scent out of this!’ She murmured. Her infatuation with the flowers had meant she hadn’t noticed when a tall gentleman emerged rather frantically into the courtyard. It was only when he dove past her and into one of said bushes that she was admiring that she jumped. ‘What in goodness’ name?’ She staggered back, dropping her rose on the floor.

‘Please, don’t tell that woman that I’m here!’ He begged.

‘What w-‘ Sophie turned around to inspect the courtyard just as a woman stepped through the door onto the patio. She was a dazzling beauty, though too old to be a debutante, with dark skin and jet black hair, wearing a red frock that seemed to shimmer. Whatever could be so bad about her that one would jump into a rose bush to avoid seeing her, Sophie thought. 

‘You haven’t perchance seen a man - tall, blonde, with an air of arrogance about him - out here have you?’ Said the woman.

‘Uhh,’ she paused, ‘no, no - there’s been no one out here but me all evening.’ She lied.

‘Hmm, he must be hiding upstairs then. Thank you,’ the woman said before slinking off back into the ball.

The bush shook behind Sophie as the woman left. ‘You could have told me that this was a rose bush!’ The strange man said as he picked a thorn from his hand on emerging from the shrub.

‘Well if you’d given me a moment of warning perhaps I would have!’ She said angrily. ‘You nearly gave me a heart attack!’ Sophie knew her tone wasn’t befitting of such a party, but something about this man got on her nerves.

‘I apologise, but it’s much better than the fate I was about to befall,’ he said, now sitting down on the bench beside the bush, still picking thorns out of his clothes.

’She seemed like a lovely woman - you really think a conversation with her would be more painful than your current situation?’ She moved closer to the man to inspect him further. She didn’t recognise him, though she was sure a man of such obvious beauty would have been highly recognisable. ‘Your jump seems to have knocked all the manners out of you as well.’

‘With such a tone I’d expect you to be older than you are,’ the man inspected the girl, whose demeanour and dress did not denote such a young beauty from far away, though now she was up close he could see that she was a debutante. ‘But you are right - I think my manners might still be in the rose bush. I am Wizard Howl Pendragon, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss…’

‘Hatter - Sophie Hatter,’ she said with a half-smile. ‘I have never met a wizard before - I would have thought there might be a more magical way of hiding from an unwanted encounter than diving into a bush full of thorns.’

‘I must not be a very good wizard in that case,’ he chuckled.

‘Tell me, Mr Pendragon,’ Sophie gained a bit of confidence as she seated herself on the other end of the bench near the wizard. It was rather improper to be out here, unchaperoned, with a man, but something told her that the party was much too enjoyable inside for anyone else to dare come into the courtyard. ‘What did that woman do to make you so terrified of her?’

‘Miss Lily Angorian is rather set on having my head on a spike for my wrongdoings - really none of it was my fault, I told her we were never exclusive and that I wasn’t the marrying type,’ he defended himself.

’Ah, so that explains it. You’re a cad!’ Sophie accused him.

‘I prefer the term ‘entertainer of many women’, but yes, I suppose cad will do fine,’ he smirked, which Sophie assumed was meant to be attractive, though in truth she could not think of anything more repulsive. ‘Well you know my flaws now - tell me, what is a pretty girl like yourself doing out here alone?’

Sophie found herself shuffling away from him now. ‘I simply prefer the company of flowers to viscounts and barons,’ she said, picking up the emerald rose that she had dropped earlier. 

‘A wise choice,’ Howl smiled. ‘Well I best be running off before Miss Angorian finds me,’ he made to get up but Sophie couldn’t help but notice a thorn still digging into his cheek.

‘Just wait a moment,’ she shuffled back towards him, ‘you can’t be going back into a royal party with half of the King’s rose bush still attached to you.’ She raised a hand to his cheek and made a quick tug of the thorn, which left a small bleeding cut in its place. ‘Do stop bleeding now,’ she said to the cut, and it obliged.

‘Interesting,’ Howl murmured.

‘What?’ 

‘I didn’t notice you were a witch until now,’ he replied.

‘I beg your pardon? I am no such thing,’ she said angrily.

’I think I’d be able to tell considering the magic you just used on my face!’ He laughed.

‘Don’t be ridiculous, I’ve just always had a healing touch - when my younger sister’s would get scrapes they’d always come to me to fix them...’ she trailed off, think over what he had said.

‘Like it or not, my dear, there is magic in you - perhaps if you embraced it you could be more than a single debutante talking to flowers alone at a ball.’

With that, the wizard shot up from his bench and slipped out of the courtyard, leaving Sophie feeling rather confused indeed.


	2. In Which Lettie Receives Many Suitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lettie finds herself at the centre of attention, while Sophie ventures outdoors for some peace and quiet, though that doesn't last long.

Sophie was glad to have slept in the morning after the ball, for upon returning home she found her mind unable to quieten. How dare a cad like Howl Pendragon insinuate she were such thing as a witch - while men in high society could be promoted to the ranks of Royal Magician, it was highly frowned upon, nay disreputable for a woman of class to do dealings of the magical kind. Fanny for one detested witches - on occasion Sophie had heard her call Sorceress Nettleby, the local apothecary, ‘vulgar’ - she would likely turn Sophie out if she ever suspected her of witchcraft, especially for how it could harm Lettie’s prospects. Sophie had decided - she would not talk of magic to anyone ever again. 

As she arose from her bed to open her curtains, she couldn’t help but overhear a commotion downstairs. After washing her face and dressing, she went down to inspect. The parlour, which was normally empty save a crackling fire, was brimming with male guests, all of whom she assumed had come for Lettie. There was the Duke of Chatsworth standing stoically in the corner; Viscount Phillip Underdown was chatting with the Baron of Dingleberry, both waiting their turn to take Lettie’s attention, which was currently focussed on Lord Havisham, reciting a rather predictable poem about his undying love for the middle Miss Hatter.

‘What on earth is going on here? Have half of Ingary come to pay Lettie a visit?’ Sophie managed to weave through the crowds of men to speak to her youngest sister, Martha, who was finding the festivities very entertaining.

‘It seems as such - have you heard Lord Havisham’s poem? If I hear another man compare Lettie to a summer’s day I think I might erupt into an uncontrollable fit of laughter,’ she giggled in a hushed tone.

‘Has she chosen a suitor yet?’ Sophie pressed.

‘Not to my knowledge, though I’ve barely had chance to talk to her - I think mother has her eye on making a match of her and the Duke,’ the girls cast their eye to the emotionless Duke.

‘Lettie would never have him, he’s much too boring!’ The pair giggled and for a moment it seemed as if the Duke had heard, though his face barely flinched so it would be impossible to tell. ‘I gather no one has called upon me.’

‘Afraid not - if I were you I’d be grateful, sister,’ Martha smiled, ‘would you really rather be in Lettie’s position?’

‘You make a fair point.’

Sophie found herself rather hungry, so once again weaved through the crowds of young men to the kitchen where she managed to find some leftover bacon and eggs which she gladly fried up herself. It was true that her family could afford servants to do the job for her, but she had insisted that she need not be waited on upon their arrival at the mansion; Fanny of course took no issue as it simply meant more maids to tend to her needs (of which she had many). By the time she had finished breakfast, the parlour had still not emptied of suitors, rather the men had just done a rotation so that a different one might be in front of Lettie every few minutes. Sophie willed for them to leave, but it was clear that her younger sister was the belle of the season, and if any bachelor was to give up his chance with her it would only be through force.

About half a day had passed, and more suitors entered each hour, eventually spilling over into the drawing room where Sophie was quietly doing some needlework on her latest frock, an emerald green gown inspired by the rose bushes from last night. She would love to wear it, but she could never pull off such a thing, or at least that’s what she told herself.

‘You will make others green with envy when you are worn,’ she told the dress quietly. After she had finished with it she decided to add a decorative rose to the neckline, and began busying herself with that, moving into the back room to get some peace from the exceedingly unoriginal poetry that she could hear coming from the parlour. Finally, when the entire house was overrun with lords, viscounts, and barons, she set down her sewing and adjourned to the garden for a stroll.

The grounds had a peaceful air about them, helped by it being a clear day. As Sophie strolled she took notice of the countless carriages that lined the driveway, stretching almost down to the road. She scoffed - how easily men lose all their senses over beauty - and counted her blessings that she was not nearly as beautiful as Lettie, for she rather preferred the peacefulness of the outdoors. She had just about finished the third chapter of her book when that peace was interrupted.

‘Do you ever venture indoors, or are you exclusively an outdoor creature?’ The familiar voice said.

‘I hope you are not here to further insult me,’ Sophie replied without looking up from her book, though she was no longer reading the words in front of her.

’Nonsense, I merely came to take a look at the diamond of the season as she is being called - are you acquainted with her?’ Mr Pendragon enquired.

‘She is my sister,’ Sophie snapped her book shut to face the dastardly wizard. He looked far more striking in the light of day - indeed, Sophie had never seen hair of such a golden blonde, nor eyes such a piercing blue.

‘You are kidding,’ he stared at the girl’s dowdy grey smock and moody expression.

‘So you did come to insult me after all!’ Sophie shot up and began to walk off, only to find her pace being matched.

‘I apologise, I was merely surprised…’ he trailed off.

‘There’s no need to come up with some elaborate excuse, I know that I am no diamond in comparison with my sister - you need only a pair of eyes and the ability to count our respective suitors to come to that conclusion,’ she quickened her pace once again. ‘Anyway I should be the one who is surprised by a cad such as yourself taking any interest in the debutante season at all!’

Howl chuckled. ‘My guardian, Lady Pentsemmon, is rather keen on me settling down at some point - in fact it is a requirement if I am ever to receive any inheritance from her.’

‘Lady Pentsemmon?’ Sophie slowed. ‘I did not know she kept the company of wizards.’

‘Almost exclusively,’ he replied. ‘Perhaps we could sit down to chat, I am growing rather tired of keeping up with you.’

’That is because I do not wish for you to keep up with me,’ said Sophie, though she too wished for a sit down.

‘Why don’t you go inside? I assume you are allowed to do that in your own home?’ The Wizard asked.

‘My home is a little… cramped at the moment, what with all of Lettie’s male visitors,’ she sighed, ‘I counted about fifty when I left, though more carriages have arrived since then, and even some boys on foot - I should not hold out hope for an audience if I were you.’

’Surely there are some visitors for you?’ Howl cocked his head, feeling a pang of sympathy for the moody madam.

’None at all - but one needn’t worry, I am perfectly happy out here,’ she looked at her companion, ‘or at least I was.’ She talked a little longer about this being her second season, confessing that she was largely uninterested in match-making which was perhaps why her first season had not been particularly successful. She found herself admitting to the strange wizard that she found the traditions of high society rather pointless, much preferring the times when she and her sisters would share a bedroom behind her father’s hat shop. Why she was spilling all of this to a relative stranger, she did not know, but she could hardly talk to her mother about such feelings, so it was best she had some outlet. After she finished her anecdote, the wizard chuckled. ‘What is so funny?’ She stopped.

‘I just thought it rather comical that our situations are so alike.’

‘In what way would that be?’ Sophie furrowed her brow.

‘Well, you are without a suitor, I am interested in courting your sister-‘

‘You really think I would let my sister be fooled by a cad!’

‘A reformed cad - I told you, Lady Pentsemmon is keen for me to take a wife and, if I am forced to settle, I feel I only deserve the diamond of the season,’ he tucked a piece of golden hair behind his ear with an arrogant smirk.

‘Cad or not, you are the vainest, most repulsive and most vulgar man I have ever had the displeasure of knowing!’ She began to storm off.

‘Fine, fine,’ the wizard’s smirk had not been wiped off his face. ‘Good day Miss Hatter, I shall do my best to keep your magical secret.’ This made Sophie stop in her very angry tracks. ‘Or, you could help me out and I could teach you how to harness your magic, or even suppress it if you like.’ 

‘Ugh!’ She stomped back over to where Howl was standing to face him squarely. She could barely contain her dislike for the man but bit her tongue lest he threaten her with further ruin. ‘What kind of arrangement did you have in mind?’


	3. In Which Sophie Gets an Unwelcome Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie tells her family of the good news, and there is more talk of Lettie's advantageous match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter this time! Thanks for all the lovely comments so far, and I'm glad you're all enjoying this rather random fic.

To say that Fanny was surprised to learn that her eldest daughter, who she thought till now was doomed to be a spinster, had secured a suitor on the second day of the season, and with a respectable-seeming gentleman at that (Sophie had not mentioned his magical profession), would be an understatement. Even Lettie, after receiving over a hundred bachelors, still had not settled on one. It was decided rather hastily that Mr Pendragon would return to the mansion the following evening to dine with the Hatter family where he could no doubt be grilled by Fanny about his prospects and intentions for her daughter. Of course, Martha and Lettie had many questions too, ‘how did you meet him?’, ‘is he very handsome?’, and ‘do you think he will propose any time soon?’, all of which Sophie shunned, knowing of course that the courtship was all an act.

Thankfully, conversation soon turned back to Lettie, who spent the rest of the day describing, in detail, each of her many suitors and what they had said to her. The viscount had invited her for a picnic tomorrow, which she would have happily attended if not for the fact that she was already set to stroll around the park with the Duke at that time. The Baron had even proposed the idea of marriage, though this was much too soon for Lettie. While Sophie was in the garden, she had also apparently missed the most exciting visitor - Prince Justin, the King’s unconventional younger brother. The Prince had been eyeing her at the ball the evening before, which Fanny had of course picked up on but Lettie remained quite oblivious to. With him out-ranking every other gentleman, he was able to request a private audience with Lettie that very afternoon, during which time he fervently insisted that she should cancel her plans with the Duke tomorrow to promenade with him - she agreed, feeling rather under pressure, both by the Prince and her mother, who rather fancied her daughter becoming a princess. After that visit, the house began to quieten down as the other suitors were sure that their chance with the diamond of the season had come and gone.

‘If you are to be a princess, what would that make me?’ Martha giggled excitedly at supper.

‘A princess’ sister I should think,’ Lettie replied jokingly, and Martha’s giggle turned to a disappointed frown, ‘but that very much depends on whether the prince asks me-‘

‘Of course he will ask you!’ Fanny interrupted Lettie.

‘-and on whether I accept, if he does,’ she continued.

‘Do you not find the prince very agreeable?’ Her mother said looking shocked.

‘No, no, he is very agreeable, both in looks and demeanour - I just wish to marry for love, and it will surely take some time for that love to develop, should it not?’ She looked at her mother, who simply smiled in agreement before glancing at her own ‘love’ match who was about now digging into his chicken rather piggishly. After dinner, the girls bid their mother and Mr Smith goodnight before going up to their separate rooms. Sophie had hoped to get an early night of sleep after the troublesome events of the day, but these plans were spoiled when she caught sight of an intruder in her quarters.

‘Goodness!’ She exclaimed in a hushed tone before securing the lock on her door. ‘Do you not realise how improper this is? Are you quite mad?’

‘It would only be improper if we were actually courting,’ Howl smirked - Sophie hated when he did that.

‘Well if it is not improper it is certainly impertinent!’ Sophie concluded. ‘What on earth are you doing here?’

‘I’m holding you to our agreement - tell me, what news is there of your sister’s suitors?’

‘You seem to hold yourself in such high regard that I wonder what use it is for you to sneak about in the shadows and conspire with me about how to win my sister, unless of course you don’t think you stand a chance?’ Sophie teased.

‘I simply don’t like to compete with hundreds of other men - as soon as Lettie sees me in close quarters, the attraction will become clear,’ he said feeling rather proud. ‘Besides, it’s too late for you to recant your agreement, Miss Witch.’ 

Sophie scoffed, but he was right - there was no backing out of this now. She proceeded to inform him of what she had heard over supper about the Viscount, the Duke, the Baron, and of course the Prince, who would surely be Howl’s biggest rival. 

‘Is she quite taken with Justin?’ Howl enquired, looking a little worried.

‘Nervous are you?’ Sophie joked.

’That’s enough snark from you.’

She rolled her eyes but answered his original question. ‘No, not at all - Lettie has always wanted a love match, so it will take much longer than one afternoon for her to make up her mind.’

‘Hmm, love,’ Howl sighed.

‘A problem for you?’ 

‘Love is not my forte, I’m afraid,’ he admitted.

‘Don’t worry, everyone falls in love with Lettie - I’m sure you won’t be able to stop yourself.’

Knowing all he needed to know about what lay between him and Lettie, Howl soon left, feeling he had imposed himself too long on the eldest Hatter; and while Sophie was glad to have the room to herself, she felt that her life was something it had never been before with the dastardly wizard in it - entertaining. ‘I’ll be glad to be rid of him soon enough,’ she said to one of her hats which sat on a perch beside her bed. The hat said nothing back, but if it could have spoken it might have noticed something unspoken in the air - an attraction, the bonnet might have called it. But luckily for Sophie, it was just a hat.


	4. In Which the Girls Promenade and Howl Comes to Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lettie takes a turn about ton with the dashing Prince Justin, while Sophie and Martha look on in amusement. All the while, Sophie is particularly dreading her approaching dinner with Howl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I dropped the ball on this for a bit! Hope you guys enjoy 🥰

Fanny might have forgotten she’d invited Sophie’s new suitor to tea if she hadn’t been reminded the next morning, as all she could think about was Lettie’s date with the Prince. She’d always known her middle daughter was a beauty, the most beautiful in all of town in fact, but to attract a Prince, that really was an unexpected feat. As soon as the sun came up she had burst into her daughter’s room to ready her for the excursion, much to Lettie’s irritation, picking out her finest dress and tightest corset. Despite her prominent under eye circles from being abruptly awoken (nothing a little bit of powder and rouge couldn’t fix), Lettie looked as stunning as ever as she was set on her way to promenade with the Prince with, her two sisters unhappily trundling behind.

By the time the party had reached the park at the centre of Market Chipping, a large crowd of happy couples had already begun to form, with each pair moving in synchronisation with the rest. To Sophie, it seemed rather mechanical - the women all fluttered their fans and flung their heads back when they laughed so as to show off their bosoms; meanwhile the men repeated varying topics of dull conversation, like commenting on how fine the weather was that day, or complimenting their partner on her smock, or wishing good health to her family. She was glad to have escaped the debutante world, at least for this season.

Sophie and Martha watched from a short distance as Fanny and Lettie engaged with the Prince, who was suavely leaning back against a tree trunk looking rather nonchalant (apart from his flotilla of servants who were dutifully waiting about 100 yards away). He greeted the middle Hatter with an alluring smile and pressed a soft kiss on her gloved hand.

‘He seems quite charming,’ Martha admitted with a giggle.

‘Of course he does, he is a Prince - but does he like her for anything but her beauty?’ Sophie pondered.

‘Lettie is very agreeable even beyond her appearance,’ Martha said. ‘I daresay he will be in love with her by the end of their promenade.’

From where they were standing he did look very taken with their stunning sister, and it seemed Fanny had noticed this too, for she was positively shaking with excitement. Sophie remarked that her mother’s demeanour might be considered improper by the prince’s entourage, and even the prince himself, though Martha convinced her that it wouldn’t be a problem since the prince’s eyes never once strayed from their sister. They wondered what the pair could be talking about, and decided to make their wonderings into a little game whereby Sophie would play the role of Lettie, and Martha of the prince as they followed far behind. Sophie impersonated her sister’s mannerisms very well, blushing at even the lightest compliment Martha gave and fluttering her fan far too often, while Martha did her best with what limited knowledge she had of the prince, inventing wild stories of his travels in neighbouring countries (for which he was extremely renowned). After they had had fun with their imaginations, they decided to sit down beside the fountain for a spell, where they had a magnificent view of the whole park. 

‘Do you not find it odd that your Howl did not invite you to promenade today?’ Martha enquired as she leaned back to take in more sun.

’I’m already seeing him this evening - I think once per day is more than enough for the moment,’ she said, rather dreading supper later on.

‘He is so mysterious - I mean, I’ve barely caught a glance of this man! Do you like him?’ the youngest Hatter giggled.

‘He’s only a man, there’s not much to like,’ Sophie rolled her eyes.

‘Well I quite like men - at least the ones I’ve met anyway,’ she blushed.

‘Oh? And what men have you met?’ Sophie turned to face her sister with a rather stern look. If her mother wasn’t going to bring shame on the family with her want of connection, then perhaps Martha would ruin them by fraternising before she’d even entered society, she thought.

‘Umm, well…’ Martha twiddled her thumbs in embarrassment. ‘There’s father of course - I loved him very much - and Mr Smith is quite inoffensive, and now I have almost met the prince-‘

‘Martha.’

‘Oh fine then! If you must know I met a charming young gentleman when I was down at the bakery the other day.’

Sophie rolled her eyes. ‘You know better than to be seen out chatting with young men in this town surely - think what people might say!’

‘I know, but you needn’t worry, it was a brief encounter in which he simply helped me pick out the freshest loaf - but he was very agreeable indeed,’ she swooned.

Sophie found herself rolling her eyes more than usual today, and it was beginning to give her a headache. ‘So he’s a baker?’

‘No, no, a sorcerer’s apprentice - his name is Michael,’ she beamed. ‘I do hope to see him at the next ball! I believe he was working during the last one.’

The girls talked a little more about Martha’s new crush, and Sophie, despite her warnings against pursuing the matter, found herself quietly approving of the situation since it had such a positive effect on her sister’s happiness. She learned that Michael was 15, the same age as Martha, and orphaned - not quite the match their mother would have wanted for her youngest daughter, but as long as Lettie secured the prince the girls saw no reason why Fanny would disapprove. Sophie pressed for more information about the boy’s job, wondering whether he was an apprentice to Howl, but it seemed Martha had not managed to discuss much more over the course of their knowing one another, though she would be sure to ask next time she bumped into him. Sophie had never seen Martha quite so smitten, and for a moment she felt a pang of jealousy - as the eldest sister, she had never been much inclined to the follies of youth and love, and in fact, she had always seemed to behave older than her very own mother. Someone had to keep the girls in check, she had always reasoned. As Martha giggled on about the handsomeness of her prospective match, Sophie wordlessly wondered about her own situation with the wretched wizard; he was the most disagreeable and vain man she had ever laid eyes on - was this really to be the man she would choose as her partner for the season? Not that she had much choice in the matter. She wondered how long their ruse would have to continue, for if Lettie truly liked Howl she would give up the prince in an instant, and if not then there would be no point in Howl hanging around much after that. It would only be a few weeks, she reasoned, and she thought she would be able to cope with that. ‘Soon,’ she said without words, ‘I shall be done with this deceitful business and this dreadful man’. Of course, with all of her conflict happening internally, and Martha so enraptured by describing Michael’s handsome face, there was no one to comment on a slight sadness in Sophie’s expression - perhaps the sadness was owing to her hatred of Howl, or perhaps not. 

After sitting a while longer, the girls were rejoined by their sister and mother, who was looking very excitable indeed. ‘The prince is a dashing young man! But don’t be envious girls, Lettie’s match with him shall ensure all of you equally advantageous marriages should you wish to make use of him,’ she squealed a little too loudly, drawing some judging looks to where the Hatters were convened. Sophie made an attempt to quieten Fanny, but her mother could barely contain her happiness at the thought of Lettie becoming a princess. ‘He has even invited us to dine at the palace, can you believe it girls? Think of the fine furnishings and the expensive ornaments that we shall look upon! It will be a lavish change from our usual routine, and I daresay we may hereafter call the palace a second home!’ She carried on as such for the rest of the stroll home, with Lettie, Sophie and Martha taking turns to roll their eyes and share disapproving expressions between each other.

From the moments of calm that came when Fanny ran out of breath, or had to sit down out of sheer excitement, Sophie was able to decipher that her middle sister did indeed enjoy the promenade, and agreed that the prince was very amiable - but there was a certain wistfulness to her words that Sophie dared not to enquire about while her mother was in earshot. She resolved that she would once again bring up the prince when they were able to be alone after supper. ‘Supper,’ the eldest Hatter muttered to herself as the dreaded event came closer. ‘To be complicit in such an act of deception against one’s very own sister!’ She thought, but quickly banished it from her mind, for she was sure that to dwell on the subject anymore would cause her to burst into tears right in front of her family. 

———

‘He’s here!’ Martha squealed as she peered out of the window by the front door.

‘But he’s early?’ Sophie yelled from upstairs, looking a little frazzled.

‘Clearly he couldn’t wait to see you! Mama!’ She called out to Fanny who was lounging in one of the sitting rooms; she made some vague response. ’Shouldn’t we give Sophie a private audience with her suitor?’

‘Oh please no, Martha, there’s no need-’ she was cut off by her mother and sister’s scrambling to get to the door, and by the time the wizard had stepped onto the front porch it was decided that he and Sophie should have some alone time in the parlour before coming up to tea, and she was shooed into said room. A few moments later she was joined by Howl, who did look rather dapper in all his dreadfulness.

‘Well I properly met your mother. She’s a,’ he paused, as if searching for a polite way to say maniacal, ‘an interesting woman,’ he settled upon.

‘Unfortunately she only takes interest these types of things,’ Sophie sighed looking a little forlorn. ‘Why are you here so early?’ 

’To see you of course.’ Sophie felt herself blush a little before being brought back to reality, as Howl explained that his desire to see her was fuelled more by his wish to know more about Lettie’s promenade, than by a true curiosity into her own well-being. He came and sat beside her, though a little way away, and she divulged what little she had noticed earlier that day - that the prince seemed interested, Lettie longing, and Fanny already choosing wedding decorations. While she spoke she was able to take in more of his appearance. He wore a blue and silver suit, a little garish for Sophie’s liking but it seemed to fit well with his character - she had noticed his eyes before, but offset against this colour combination they looked even more fantastical, so much so that she was sure they must have been under some sort of spell. His hair, too, was much shinier and more golden than before. ‘I suppose it’s all for Lettie,’ she thought to herself. 

After half an hour or so of this, they were called into the dining room for supper - a veritable meal of suckling pig and an array of vegetables. Sophie wondered what kind of spread Fanny had planned for when the prince was inevitably invited to dine, as she suspected nothing less than an exotic feast would suit his fancies. Conversation passed lightly over dinner, as Fanny prodded Howl for a little more information about himself, which he gave with an air of truth while also concealing his profession (on Sophie’s suggestion) and his real intentions with the eldest Hatter. Luckily, the spotlight didn’t long stay on the wizard, as Fanny was positively itching to share the news of Lettie’s potential match with the prince. 

’Miss Hatter certainly has all the beauty and delicacy of a princess,’ Howl directed a compliment at Lettie, which she received with a polite thank you. ‘But, I do wonder of the prince’s intentions - you have surely heard the rumours, Mrs Smith?’ At this, Fanny’s eyes widened with panic, as Howl divulged the information he had been privy to, thanks to his acquaintance with the Royal Magician, Benjamin Suliman, who was a close friend to the prince. The prince, to Suliman’s knowledge at least, had no intention of settling down and would indeed be out of Ingary once the debutante season ended.

‘Whyever would he take an interest in my daughter if that was the case?’ Fanny said, taking her anger out on the contents of her plate.

‘Justin has a certain reputation as something of a womaniser, so I’m told.’

At this, Sophie had to stifle a laugh - a self-confessed womanising scoundrel speaking ill of one of his own kind? She had never known something so ironic.

‘This is most unsettling news,’ Fanny shook her head. ‘But, a cad is never set in his ways forever. Perhaps the prince will have a change of heart?’ She reasoned, both with herself and Howl. One report of false pretences would not be enough to draw Fanny away from her royal fantasies, surely Howl knew that, Sophie thought and made an effort not to smirk. His plan was not coming together quite as he’d hoped, and it made her feel something like happiness, though she wasn’t sure why.

The evening carried on with more talk amongst the table about mundane topics like the weather and the upcoming ball. Howl was even able to engage Lettie in a bit of charming small talk, which she met with her usual giggles. By the time they’d gotten around to dessert, Sophie was sure that her sister had fallen head over heels for the wizard, and he seemed perfectly confident of the fact too. ‘At least everyone gets what they wanted,’ she thought to herself - Howl would get the girl, Lettie a handsome suitor, and well, Sophie would be alone, just as she liked it.

Once Howl had left them and Fanny found her usual place lounging on the couch with a full belly, Sophie was able to steal away a few moments with her middle sister in the parlour.

‘Howl is nice, isn’t he?’ Lettie began, with that same wistfulness.

‘Yes he certainly is,’ she gritted her teeth, ‘special. I take it you two got on well?’

‘He was easy to talk to, I suppose, and we certainly shared some interests...’ she sighed.

‘And the Prince? Was he easy enough as well?’ Sophie felt as if she was trying to pull blood from a stone.

‘Very. I dare say I have never encountered someone who has been anything but nice to me.’

‘But nice doesn’t mean love, of course,’ Sophie added.

‘What do you know of love?’ Lettie bit - this was unlike her.

‘Lettie, there’s no need to be spiteful,’ replied Sophie, a little wounded.

‘If you had any idea what real love felt like-‘ she cut herself off. ‘I’m sorry, sister, please excuse my horrid words. I find myself feeling a little feverish - I think I shall go to bed,’ she reasoned, looking a little watery-eyed. 

Sophie decided not to press her any further, and instead fixed her a damp cloth to calm the alleged fever, before turning in herself. Whatever Lettie was hiding, it would come out sooner or later.


	5. In Which Sophie Makes a New Acquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie and Martha decide to take a trip into town, but their plans for an uneventful day quickly get foiled by a new suitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one!! I can't imagine this fic being much longer, I'm aiming for around 10 chapters :)

The next day Lettie slept in late, apparently still feeling sick. Sophie wasn’t sure if this was truly the case but she had one of the maids bring Lettie a bowl of hot soup and some of the breakfast muffins she liked to snack on when Fanny wasn’t looking. Meanwhile, Martha had decided it was high time to get out of the house and back into society, and she was determined to drag Sophie with her, kicking and screaming if need be.

‘Surely you don’t want to stay shut up here,’ the youngest Hatter whined, ‘you could catch whatever nasty bug Lettie has if you don’t get some air!’ 

Sophie knew she wouldn’t be catching any bug at home regardless, but she didn’t feel like putting up much of a fight, and agreed to accompany Martha into town.

It was a bright morning; the spring skies were painted with only a few wispy white clouds, and the heat was palpable. Sophie had donned a formal green smock that she was beginning to regret given the temperate climes, while her sister was much more appropriately dressed in a pink summer dress that billowed a little in the breeze. Sophie rarely noticed her sisters’ beauty - to her they were both still the same little girls whose runny noses she had wiped and untidy hair she’d untangled - but they were both blooming into lovely young women, and Martha faster than she had anticipated. Of course, she still viewed herself as the ugly duckling of the family though, even if that wasn’t necessarily true.

‘Shall we take a turn about the park?’ Sophie suggested as the strolled down the High Street.

‘No, no - I’d rather like to do some window shopping,’ replied Martha wistfully. 

Sophie smirked. ‘You wouldn’t be planning on browsing the bakery by any chance, would you?’

‘Well now that you bring it up I do have a hankering for an iced bun,’ she giggled, and Sophie did too. What was spring but a time to be giddy? 

The girls sauntered arm in arm to Cesari’s where a large queue had already begun to form. Martha made no attempt to hide the fact that she was shamelessly looking for a certain suitor, but to her disappointment he did not seem to be in the line. ‘He’s probably been and gone by now,’ she sighed. Nonetheless they were still in the mood for buns, and managed to select a lovely pair once inside the shop - Sophie even paid with what little pocket money she had left in an attempt to cheer her sister up, but to no avail. Just as all hope seemed nearly lost, Martha suddenly squealed as she caught sight of the apprentice.

‘Michael!’ She shouted, before Sophie quickly hushed her. They rushed over to the boy he was standing outside Mr Dash’s Haberdashery adjacent to the bakery. 

‘Martha! What a pleasant surprise,’ he beamed an awkward teenage smile. ‘I do not believe I have as yet made your acquaintance, Miss...?’ He looked at Sophie.

‘Hatter - Sophie Hatter,’ she shook his hand. 

‘Your sister I assume! Don’t tell me you’re the one they’re calling the diamond of the season?’ He asked.

‘Thankfully not, that would be our other sister Lettie - she’s a little under the weather today,’ Sophie assured.

‘Well I for one think all three of you are diamonds, even if the papers say differently,’ he grinned again, particularly aiming this one at Martha, who blushed a little.

‘What business are you out on this morning, Michael?’ Chimed Martha.

‘My master has expensive taste in garments, so I’m picking up one of his custom orders.’

‘Martha tells me you’re a sorcerer’s apprentice - very impressive indeed,’ Sophie continued, ‘would we know your master?’ She cocked a curious eyebrow.

‘Perhaps - Wizard Jenkins keeps a small shop up on Regent Street, though he mostly serves the King over townspeople,’ Michael carried on about his master and the various work he had to complete that day, but Sophie found herself a little disappointed that there was no mention of Howl, for it would have been very advantageous to extract some personal information that might be used against him. After exchanging niceties a little longer, the group went their separate ways, though not before Michael promised Martha he would do his best to attend the next ball with the express purpose of seeing her, something which made her very giddy indeed. 

As neither of the girls kept very much up to date with the town newspaper, they were surprised to hear the sounding of a military horn in the distance which sent all of the shoppers into a flutter. Shopkeepers closed their tills and came out onto the street, passers-by stopped their ambling, and general chatter ceased as an Ingarian regiment made its way through the town, traditional military musical accompaniment sounding through the small streets. The officers all looked very proper, Sophie thought, and some were even handsome (Martha began pointing out her favourites in a hushed tone, erupting into giggles whenever one of these men glanced her way). Sophie had always admired soldiers - had she not been a woman and tied to the hat shop for much of her life, she would have enjoyed the regimented nature of a military education. She often liked to imagine herself as a stern older General whipping unfit troops into shape. Just as she felt herself wandering off into a daydream about her alternative life, she was brought back into reality by a pleasant voice; ‘excuse me, Miss, I believe you dropped this,’ said the man as he picked up a ribbon that must have fallen out her hair in the wind.

‘Oh my, thank you - I hadn’t even noticed it fall,’ she replied with a gasp, taking in the gentleman’s features. He was a soldier, that was clear enough from the uniform, but he had the soft features one might expect of an artist or poet, with a happy countenance about him. Underneath his military cap she could see a tuft of mousy brown curls, and more hair formed above his lip in a slightly unkempt moustache. She found him very endearing.

’Not to worry, I’m sure a pretty girl like you has many more ribbons to spare anyway,’ he chuckled, ‘but this one does look rather astonishing on you.’ 

At that comment Sophie felt her cheeks glow bright red, almost to the shade of her own hair. ’This is Sophie,’ Martha cut in, sensing her sister’s discomfort. ‘I’m Martha, her sister - we’re pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr…’

‘Burbrook, John Burbrook I should say,’ he took the hand that Martha had volunteered and gave it a customary kiss, then doing the same with Sophie’s (which of course only made her go redder). ‘What are you fine ladies doing in town this morning?’

‘We were just visiting the bakery,’ Sophie managed to muster, ‘and then we found ourselves caught up in your regimental parade.’

‘My apologies - we can be a rather intimidating sight when all marching together, but I assure you most of us fair soldiers have the sweetest souls,’ he said charmingly, smiling at Sophie as he did.

‘Are you familiar with Market Chipping?’ Martha piped up.

‘Not at all, I’m afraid - I wouldn’t even be able to retrace my steps out of town!’ 

‘Let’s hope there’s no cause for that yet,’ giggled Martha, shooting a look between the soldier and her sister, who seemed as if she might faint with embarrassment. ‘Mr Burbrook, perhaps we might show you around town some time? Though I find myself increasingly busy with errands, my sister, Sophie, was just saying she’d very much like to take a leisurely walk about the park now?’ She continued, feeling a slight jab in her side from Sophie who was evidently not pleased with this remark.

’That would be splendid,’ he offered Sophie his arm.

The couple walked a few laps around the park, during which time Sophie was able to effectively discover more about Mr Burbrook’s character - he was 29, a pauper from Porthaven, forced to join the militia with little other option for income, though given the choice he would rather have been a carpenter. Such a comment made Sophie’s mind go aflutter with romantic images of the soldier crafting a wooden cot for their future child with his bare hands, and she had to stop herself from swooning at the ridiculousness of that thought. He was the kind of man Sophie had always wanted to end up with - kind, well-mannered, and with a big heart it seemed - perhaps her arranged courtship with Howl would end on a much happier note than she anticipated. After a while, the pair grew tired and resolved to rest on one of the benches overlooking the lake.

‘It really is beautiful here,’ Mr Burbrook remarked. ‘You must never get tired of this view.’

Sophie agreed, but in actuality she often took her hometown for granted - she made a silent promise to try and see Market Chipping through fresh eyes for the rest of their day together. Just as the couple were beginning to feel at ease in each other’s company, their chatter was interrupted by a commotion coming from behind them. Looking back, Sophie saw that familiar shock of blonde hair running through Market Square chasing what appeared to be a great number of living gingerbread men, who were behaving quite raucously amongst the townspeople (no doubt a spell gone wrong). After a few minutes of chasing, Howl managed to round them all up in a cloth bag before sauntering off, leaving swathes of chaos in his path.

’That man is truly outrageous,’ Sophie couldn’t help commenting.

‘Is he known to you?’ Replied the soldier.

‘Unfortunately yes - Wizard Howl Pendragon has become something of a personal nightmare for me in recent weeks,’ she chuckled. ‘If you want the full truth, he is an arrogant, obnoxious scoundrel who makes more of a fuss about himself than a peacock!’ Sophie realised she had been a little bad-mannered, but her worries were assuaged when Mr Burbrook erupted into laughter, which only caused her to laugh as well.

‘For having only been connected a few weeks, you have surely judged his character,’ he stifled through the laughter, ‘and I’m inclined to say you have not been harsh enough.’

‘Do you know him too?’ Sophie’s eyes widened curiously.

‘I do, though our connection isn’t half as amusing. You see, Howl and I - or Howell as he used to be called - were childhood friends, in fact we were more like brothers. We had planned to go on fantastic adventures one day, discovering unseen corners of the world and leaving traditional life behind,’ he paused, ‘but then I met my Jane. We became engaged, and well Howell didn’t like that - he felt like I was giving up on our dream - so he tricked my Jane into falling for him, stole her innocence, and publicly shamed her so that she would never be able to marry. I was heartbroken, and that’s when I decided to flee to join the militia you see, but somehow I still manage to end up running into him from time to time.’ 

Once he finished his story, Sophie couldn’t contain her anger. She comforted him as properly as she could without drawing attention, and chastised Howl in more severe ways than she thought she was capable of. The poor dear has been through so much, she thought, and here I am cavorting with that wicked wizard so that he may sully Lettie’s innocence too! She would have to be rid of that sorcerer, she vowed, even if it meant outing her biggest secret.


	6. In Which Some Shocking News Comes to Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie is faced with a shocking sisterly dilemma and has an unplanned run-in with a certain wizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one today! Let me know what you think of the direction this is going in :) also as some of you picked up on in the last chapter, Mr Burbrook has very Mr Wickham-y vibes :O I did tell you it was Bridgerton x Pride and Prejudice x HMC!!

When Sophie arrived home from her impromptu date with Mr Burbrook she could barely contain her giddiness. He is everything a man ought to be, she thought to herself as she shut the door behind her, trying her best not to make too much of a sound and rouse her mother. Luckily, Fanny was passed out on the chez longe (as she normally was in the late afternoon), probably full of tea and cakes. Martha must have come home shortly before, for Sophie noticed her sisters shawl draped lazily on the banister, and heard little rumblings of pots and pans in the kitchen, which must have meant the youngest Hatter was baking, as she usually did when trying to distract herself for some reason. Lettie, meanwhile, must have still been in her room - Sophie resolved to go up and check on her.

‘Lettie?’ She said softly as she tapped on her door.

‘I don’t want any more biscuits mother!’ She shouted back.

‘It’s not mother, it’s me Sophie,’ the eldest Hatter corrected sheepishly.

‘Oh - what do you want?’

‘Can’t I come in? I just want to check on you…’ she began to push the door open but felt a soft thud on the other side where Lettie had thrown her pillow. ‘Lettie for goodness sakes stop being so childish!’ Sophie pushed on, opening the door with little care for what her sister wanted. 

‘Go away!’ Lettie cried out, burying herself beneath her bed sheets.

‘Well you can’t be feeling ill if you’ve got enough energy to scream and throw things,’ Sophie paced towards her younger sister, eventually squatting down on the bed beside her. ‘Here, let me feel you for a temperature.’

’No!’ Lettie squealed, batting. Sophie’s hand away from under her duvet.

‘If you’ve got a fever you’ll have to be sent to the doctor!’

’I said no!’ She popped out from the sheets. ‘I haven’t got a temperature.’

‘How would you know? Let me just test-‘

‘Sophie, stop it. I don’t have a temperature, I’m not unwell, I don’t have the flu.’

‘Then what have you been hauled up in here all day for?’

Lettie sighed, and uncovered herself from the sheets to sit plainly next to Sophie. She was pink with annoyance and her white bed dress was bunched up uncomfortably around her. She really looked as if she might cry at any moment, so Sophie put a loving hand on her sister’s; then she began to weep. She sobbed for what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes, doing her best to be as quiet as possible - when she eventually managed to stop the tears she let out an almost inaudible whisper; ‘I’m pregnant’.

——

To Sophie, being pregnant was something that could only happen between and man and wife - at least, that’s what her mother had always instilled in her - she thought it physically impossibly for such an event to occur otherwise. But, Lettie was proof enough that this was wrong. Sophie felt awful leaving her sister in such a state, but she had to get out of the house, finding herself now aimlessly walking back into town thinking over what had just happened; Lettie had not told her who the father was, or when it happened, just that she wouldn’t be able to hide it much longer and that soon the family would be ruined. ‘Calm down, sister,’ Sophie had tried to console her, for she was afraid that one of the maids would hear the curffuffle and press her ear against the door so as to learn of the scandalous news. Lettie had managed to compose herself enough to settle back down for a nap, which Sophie was sure would remedy at least some of her emotional turmoil if nothing could well be done about the physical. Between each loud step on the cobbled path up Regent Street, the eldest Hatter tried to search her mind for clues about her sister’s condition - she scolded herself for not realising that Lettie had been complaining more than usual about tight corsets and for thinking that she was being overdramatic when she claimed to be ill. If only I’d have realised earlier, Sophie thought, then we might be in with a chance of sorting this dreaded situation before it was too late! Her mind had become so frantic that she hadn’t realised a certain wizard had popped his head out of a nearby shop and was now following her.

‘Sophie!’ Howl called out to no avail, as the girl kept plodding on, her mind racing. ‘Sophie Hatter you cantankerous fool!’ This brought her back to reality.

‘What do you want?’ She stopped and turned, shooting a disapproving gaze at the sorcerer. She knew what he was capable of now, and she wouldn’t let herself be swayed - though there was something kind in his eyes.

‘There I was in my shop thinking the military had decided to march through town again by the sound of it, only to find it was just a rather heavy-footed ginger,’ he sauntered up to her.

‘My hair is red-gold, not ginger,’ she clarified angrily.

‘My apologies. What has got you in such a mood?’

She felt inclined to stomp off without affording him the grace of an answer, but that wouldn’t help anyone in this situation. Besides, she rather needed an ear at this moment, albeit an untrustworthy one. ‘My… my sister is unwell.’

‘Lettie?’

‘Yes. Sorry if that spoils your plans to woo her, but there are bigger things at hand here.’

‘May I ask what it is that ails her? Perhaps there’s something I can do?’

Sophie thought for a moment. ’Stomach bug - actually, more than just a bug. We fear she has developed a bad condition - it would be best for her to go somewhere warmer for a spell, so she won’t be a debutante much longer.’ This seemed like the most reasonable solution to Sophie, though she would need to get her mother and sisters on board with the scheme once she arrived home.

‘I’m sorry to hear that,’ Howl said sincerely, ‘I might have a potion that could help nonetheless,’ he continued before abruptly running back up the street and into one of the shops. Funny, Sophie had thought only Wizard Jenkins held a shop on Regent Street, but she must have been mistaken. Before long the sorcerer came running back with a small brown package. ‘Here,’ he said, handing it to her, ‘it’s a mixture of peppermint, liquorice root, and a soothing spell - works wonders on stomach aches.’

‘Thank you,’ Sophie replied, truly meaning it.

‘It also helps with common colds and bouts of pregnancy-related morning sickness if you ever wanted to keep any of it handy,’ he smiled, before bidding her goodbye and heading back to the shop. What an odd coincidence, Sophie thought, but then again he is an odd man.


End file.
